By the Power of Magic We Fight
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 11: By the Power of Magic We Fight The Dogan and Malick were crafty opponents. The Dogan had ordered a number of his fellow demonic assassins to join him. That was a total of two higher and five lower-level demons throwing fireballs, energy balls and force blasts all around the room. Incapacitated so far were, Poppy, Geoff, Daisy, Leon and Justin, all passed out and injured. Nathan, Holly, Samantha and Jason were battling The Dogan. Manus and Faye were in the air shouting spells at demons, some would work and others would not. The ones that did would wear off in moments. Nicola, Joanna, Dani and Briana were battling Malick who was shimmering in and out, throwing Energy balls at the four of them, Joanna and Nicola were on the defensive with shields and forcefield whilst Dani and Brianna were attacking them, Eve had rallied herself with Reese, Tarren and Ean. The swept the battleground, both helping wounded witches and battling demons. Eve was flung against away with the impact of an energy ball and Talia's flash-bang which made Eve's eyesight go funny. The demon raced after Eve who was backing up Peyton and Matt with a lower-level demon who looked like a Krychek Demon. Matt stricked with such finesse and precision that the demon was finding it hard to get an attack in. He picked off Matt with a fireball to which Peyton screamed and flung the demon into the wall. The demon yelped as Manus flung a vanquishing potion and he squirmed as the smell of the demon's burning flesh irritated Manus, with his enhanced senses. Eve tackled the demon head on. She touched her hands off his head and sent a mental tone through his head. His brown-ish, black eyes began to glow as the tone expanded. His mind fizzled out as he drew a couple of breaths. Eve basically turned him into a fireball wielding vegetable. She decided not to kill the demon but instead had Jonathan take him away and lock him in a room. That was it. Four of the lower-level demons were vanquished and one was a vegetable. Only the Dogan and Malick left. Holly and Darryl kept the two busy whilst Eve, Reese and Chelsea worked on a spell to vanquish them. They gathered some remaining vanquishing potions and handed some to Talia, Faye, Paul, Manus and Joanna. Riley helped Holly and Darryl and shot bullets at the demons from his hands. Eve, Reese and Chelsea wrote down a spell and walked up behind Holly, Riley and Darryl to say the spell. Talia, Faye, Paul, Manus and Joanna followed them. Together they said the spell. "Demons who come in this place, Not fearing death, We banish you to hell, where fire will take your very last breath" They said and the other threw their vanquishing potions, ones just as strong as the potion used to vanquish Balthazor and Barbas. The Dogan and Malick froze in their places as they became consumed in white fire. In a matter of moment, all that remained was a pile of ashes. They rushed to the bedroom where Poppy, Geoff, Daisy, Leon and Justin were out cold and very injured. Ean and Darryl raced around and healed them up, Light and Electricity flying everywhere. They all sat up, rubbing their eyes. "I could have sworn I just died" Leon said aloud and they all laughed. "Eve, come with us out here for a moment" Nathan called. Manus, Logan, Nathan and Chelsea were out in the hallway. "We need to interogate this demon you managed to capture" Chelsea suggested, they all chatted, bringing up plausable plans. "His mind is completely fried guys, I did it myself. We can turn him good, not evil!" Eve said, they took this into consideration. "We can't really hoard a demo- Ex Demon here. We need him to go into safe hands" Logan said, which made sense. If their family managed to find out, they'd accept training witches but no hoarding a demon. "Who do we call for help though, who wouldn't let on that we are privately practising magic?" Manus inquired. "We actually have a person who can keep a secret. one of your grandma's charges, Mikelle. She is a whitelighter now" she said and looked at Manus who nodded. "Mikelle. Hello, Mikelle, we need you down here. Please, we need your help" Eve said to the ceiling. In a swirl of bright blue orbs, a woman orbed down in front of them. She was strikingly beautiful. She had long, flowing, wavy hair which, one side was draped on her face. She wore a denim waistcoat with black leggings and what appeared to be six-inch heeled boots. She didn't look like much of a whitelighter but we could here Lynda inside saying "Oh, I sense something powerful... really powerful" she said and she looked out at us, smiling. "Wait, do I know you?" she asked us, confused. "I'm the grandson of Paige Matthews. We need your help" Manus said to Mikelle who suddenly beamed with a smile and shook our hands. "What can I do for you folks?" she asked nicely. "I mind blasted a demon and it managed to wipe his mind clean. I say he'd be easily persuaded as a good person and which is why we were wondering if you could help him out" Nathan asked. She pondered the request and spoke "I find this an interesting request. I'll accept, but if he causes trouble once, bang he's dead" she said and they all nodded. They named him Seth and Mikelle orbed him with him to Magic School. The others rejoined their cousins in the bedroom where they were chatting about the battle. "I can't believe we survived that... I mean... how?" Peyton pondered, pulling out some chips and dip for them all whilst Lynda and Darryl went out for take-out food. "It was a team effort. We were really strong and they were outnumbered" Holly said and beamed at them all with a toothy smile. A fire outbursted in the centre of the living room.Logan tried to freeze it but it just kept flaming. The saw the shape of a woman appear. Not in person, but as a magical voice echo. "I see you've discovered we are alive and well" said the voice "And you are taking down our army. You realize we will be forced to intercept if you tempt to foil our plans further. We are ruthless and determined, so stay out of our way" she said and the flames died down and dispersed. "What the hell was that about?" "I think this whole thing just got a lot more real. We've never been afraid of threats before. We need to plan and have stronger strategies to work with" Nicola said to the group. Paul put his hands to his head "Guys, I need to go. I've been assigned a new charge" he said and they all nodded, knowing how important charges were in a whitelighters career. Paul orbed out just as Lynda and Darryl came in with bags of food and soda. Eve and Bailey conjured and set the table as Geoff, Poppy and Chelsea got the food onto plates and brought it out. "I'd like to take this time to welcome Riley and Talia to our coven and hope they make the decision to join us for good so we can help them with their magic. And to thank them for their contribution to out fight with The Dogan and Malick" Nathan said and raised his glass to toast. Talia spoke up. "My mother has allowed me to join your coven. The only catch is that she be made a silent member of the coven" Nathan looked to Nicola, Joanna and Eve who all pondered the request. The all came to a silent agreement "We accept. Your mother can be a silent partner. Welcome to the coven" Nicola said and hugged Talia who beamed from ear to ear. "We have an army of 33 supernaturally powered witches, ready to fight. The demons won't know what hit them!" Leon said and they all cheered and commenced eating. "Riley, you've been awfully quite all day, are you ok?" Samantha asked, taking a drink. "Um. Yes, I just don't know what to expect from all of this. I have my own problems, my own issues. Now don't get me wrong, I love helping you, but I'm just very apprehensive of the whole situation" he said, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Eve gripped his hand. "Riley, you are apart of our coven, we are a second family of sorts. We will let you wrap your head around your own issues and problems, but remember, we are all friends and we wouldn't be family if we didn't try and help you" Eve said empathically and Riley smiled contently. "Thank you guys. I'm feeling a little more open now" Riley said and everyone smiled at him. The connection was what made everyone feel more close to each other. We knew that the world was always going to be full of evil. But to try and eliminate the evil is what makes the Halliwells sure that they do the right thing for the greater good. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods